


A Doppelganger Dinner

by Catus_Infernus



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Digestion, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Tied Up Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catus_Infernus/pseuds/Catus_Infernus
Summary: Raparra is just the anti version of Parappa.My punctuation game is shit.I ain't fucking sorry about this.





	A Doppelganger Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Raparra is just the anti version of Parappa.
> 
> My punctuation game is shit.
> 
> I ain't fucking sorry about this.

Parappa slowly began to regain consciousness. He must have blacked out hours ago and now he was in some small dark room. He was about get up from his position, only to realize that his arms had been tied up. Starting to panic, Parappa tried to pull himself free of his restraints, but failed.

“So you're finally awake I see.” A strange yet familiar voice said. Looking up, Parappa came face to face with his grayscale counterpart, Raparra entering the room. “What are you doing here and why am I tied up like this?”Parappa asked with irritation. “No need to be like that, no one is ever find you all the way out here and besides, I have something for you” He closed the door behind him, leaving his hostage alone in the dark.

Raparra's stomach began to growl and he started to search through the building , only to find not a single trace of food anywhere. His stomach growled even louder than before, he had an idea. Looking through the door's window at his hostage, he was starting to salivate. Parappa was looking a whole lot more appetizing than before. “Maybe I could make a meal out of him.” Raparra thought, drooling even more.

Opening the door, he began walk slowly over to his soon to be meal. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Parappa asked with a worried look. Raparra didn't answer, he just kept getting closer, overcome by hunger. After getting close enough, he held down his wriggling prey while giving him agonizingly slow licks across his face. “Hey! Get off me!” Parappa realized he was being tasted. “Squirming won't save you and I'm starting to crave dog meat.” Raparra then opened his jaws wide, ready to accept his squirmy meal. “W-Wait!” It was too late, his head was already inside his maw, getting drenched in more sticky saliva. Suddenly, he was slowly being pushed to the back of his throat. Parappa was horrified, he was being devoured whole and alive and there was nothing he could do about it.

Raparra swallowed, feeling his meal slip into his esophagus. By the time he reached his chest, it was starting to get tough to swallow him further because he was eating someone who was literally his own size, but that didn't stop him. Parappa felt his shoulders getting forcefully shoved in Raparra’s maw, while the contractions of his throat was pulling the dog deeper into his growling gut.  
After a few more swallows, he reached his prey’s waist. He felt his belly expand a bit after his head entered his stomach. Muffled screams and pleas could be heard over the growling noises of his gut.

“HELP!!! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE, PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!” Parappa yelled with all his might. He frantically kept kicking his legs until Raparra caught them and starting gulping the rest of him down until only his feet were sticking out of his mouth.  
Raparra thought that Parappa’s shoes would definitely be hard to swallow, so he pulled them off and tossed them to the side. He stopped to lick his bare feet a few times before giving him one last gulp to finish him off. He felt his gut expanding and filling up to where he felt amazing and incredibly full.

Parappa on the other hand, was curled up tightly and mercilessly getting crushed and churned up by his stomach walls. He felt a strange liquid slowly rising over his body. When he realized it stomach acid, he started to flail around. “LET ME OUT, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY!!!! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!!!” 

“Why don't you shut up and digest like the food you are. Raparra spat, laying down on his back. Parappa started to squirm again, trying to make his stomach upset.  
Raparra felt no pain at all, in fact he enjoyed the squirming quite a lot. Teasing his meal was the best thing to do, he rolled over and pressed his gut against the ground. He put one ear on his belly, listening to all the splashing and muffled protests coming from within. Pressure was building up inside of him, when he opened up his mouth, he let out a long, loud and wet belch.

After a while Parappa’s body was becoming frail, there wasn't much oxygen left in there for him and the stomach walls were sapping up the last of his energy. The acid had risen almost up to his neck. There was a tingling sensation going throughout his body, the digestive juices were eating away at his flesh.

“S-Someone…help...”Those were his last words before passing out, the acid finally reaching his head. “Urrrrrp!! Good night doggy, cause you're never going to wake up again.” Raparra said, rubbing his shrinking, gurgling belly as he fell asleep.  
He woke up hours later, finding out that he gained a few pounds. Suddenly something was coming up his throat. He coughed up Parappa's half-digested hat, which was covered in saliva and some small bones with tiny bits of meat on them. “Now that he's out of the way, maybe I'll see how his friends taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Maybe)


End file.
